Chip in Mind
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A theme challenge: Chip in mind. Beryl told Kunzite that he was controlled by a chip in his mind. The price to be free was to forget anything but one most important person. Usually, it means one can remember only oneself.


**Chip in Mind**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

 **Theme challenge:** Chip in mind.

* * *

 **The story:**

There was always an endless voice in Kunzite's mind. It told him to serve his king, to protect his prince, and to obey all the orders he receive from His Majesty and His Highness. Unconditionally. The safety and happiness of the prince was the only meaning that made him, Lord Kunzite the leader of royal guardians, ever exist.

Furthermore, there were also orders by that voice in his mind, for now and then. He were told to do all things he had to do, as well as to obey all the rules that were up to date, and to speak appropriately in front of different people. The voice appeared too clear and behoove for Kunzite to debt where it came from, or should it ever control his life, like what it was doing. After all, everybody including his fellow royal guardians Nephrite and Jedeite, were all working hard following a voice in their minds

It was that voice in his mind that told him that he had to be the mentor as well as trainer of a new royal guardian one day. The training schedule appeared into his mind, same as any other times he trained someone.

Kunzite met his new student following the voice guiding him.

Zoisite seemed kind of childish, which showed that he could not be more than seventeen years old. The delicate face and graceful behavior made Kunzite doubt whether he was actually a "she" who was playing naughty by acting a guardian or not. Yet he was corrected by the voice in his mind immediately. Zoisite was a noble young man selected to be a guardian, what is more, as soon as he passed one strict and harsh text he could become the fourth royal guardian of the prince together with Nephrite, Jadeite and Kunzite himself.

Kunzite finished the schedule in his mind perfectly, day after day. He found it seemed that there was no voice in Zoisite's mind, at least not yet. The soul and spirit of that delicate boy was too impressive for Kunzite to ignore, not to mention his gorgeous beauty.

It was a whole new feeling to the silver-haired leader guardian, that he had never experienced before. However, whenever he wanted to grasp such a kind of feeling, it faded at once. Yet it might appear at any moment, as if it was hiding inside the deepest part of Kunzite's soul.

All he could make sure was, time he spent with Zoisite flew extremely faster than any other moments. Yet he never got an answer from the voice inside his mind. It kept silence, until Zoisite finished his training and became his fellow royal guardian. Kunzite found himself always caring about Zoisite, who was his former student, yet he never knew why.

At the day in which the light of sun suddenly exploded, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite were gathered by Beryl, the royal magician. She told them that there were chips in their minds. Their lives were controlled, nevertheless, they were too proud to be puppets, all of them.

Beryl asked the four generals as well as royal guardians whether they wanted to free themselves from the chip, since they should had got ability to have their own destiny.

Magician never lie under the sunshine. None of the four doubted Beryl's world. After long hesitation they all made their decisions—They wanted to be the dominator of their own.

All of the four generals received a warn from Beryl: The power of Metallia was too strong, and the chip affected so deep that they may forget anything but one most important person—usually, it means oneself.

No more prince, no more families, no more fellows. To whomever, all he knew would be himself.

No expression but expression of determination and courage was on four guardians' faces. They were ready for a completely strange future.

Beryl raised her magic stick, and the power of Metallia covered the four young men.

When Kunzite opened his eyes he found the light faded already. He felt his mind blank, which made him an instant of panic. He looked around and suddenly felt calm and ease as soon as he saw the boy standing next to him.

"Zoisite, who am I?"

"Kunzite-sama, are you calling me…Zoisite?"

-FIN-


End file.
